Une découverte innatendue
by Stancella
Summary: Alors qu'il rend visite à son frère, Lukas découvre un aspect de ce dernier qu'il ne connaissait pas.


**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère que vous aimerez.**

Lukas marchait dans les rues de la capitale Islandaise. Il avait envie de rendre visite à son frère et cherchait la résidence de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il sonna mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il comprit alors qu'Emil s'était absenté. Alors, il se dirigea vers une jeune femme et lui demanda :

-Excusez-moi ? Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Emil Steilsson, par hasard ?

-Emil Steilsson ? Oui, il doit être au parc.

-OK, merci beaucoup !

Le norvégien se dirigea donc vers le parc en se demandant ce que son frère pouvait bien y faire. Une fois arrivé, il explora les alentour en cherchant Emil des yeux. Il finit par le trouver, entouré d'un groupe d'enfants qui le regardaient d'un air émerveillé. À grand renfort de gestes, il leur racontait une histoire.

-... Alors, le dragon du ciel dit à Pitou « Crois-tu me faire peur, petit bout de rien ? Je pourrais te déchirer en mille morceau mais je préfère m'amuser un peu, avant. ».

Patiemment, Lukas attendit qu'il ait finit son histoire. Il était très surpris du talent de conteur d'Emil. Il savait qu'Emil aimait beaucoup les histoires. Après tout, quand il était petit, il lui en réclamait une tous les soirs. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il les racontait aussi bien. De plus, Emil semblait vraiment épanouit et heureux au milieu de ces enfants. Ça faisait longtemps que Lukas ne l'avait pas vu avec un si grand sourire. Lorsqu'Emil eu terminé son histoire, une petite fille lui demanda :

-Tu peux raconter une autre histoire, s'il-te-plaît, Emil ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Emil aperçut Lukas.

-Désolé, les enfants. J'ai quelque chose à faire. On se retrouve mercredi prochain, d'accord ?

Avec un soupir de déception, les enfants se dirigèrent vers leurs parents. Emil, lui, se dirigea vers Lukas.

-Salut, Lukas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais envie de te rendre visite, tout simplement. J'ai été voir chez toi et quelqu'un m'a dit que tu était ici.

-Tu as entendu une partie de l'histoire ?

-Oui, et j'avoue que tu m'a surpris. Je ne te savais aussi doué pour raconter des histoires.

À ce moment-là, les deux nations frissonnèrent. Parce que, mine de rien, il ne faisait pas chaud. L'islandais embarqua donc Lukas jusqu'à un café et ils poursuivirent leur conversation autour d'un bon chocolat chaud.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça, Emil. Tu avais vraiment l'air heureux, parmi eux.

-J'adore les gamins. Et rien ne me rend plus heureux que leur faire plaisir. Ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que je consacre mes mercredis à ces séances d'histoires.

-Ca fait combien de temps, exactement ?

-Depuis le début du XIXème siècle.

-Si longtemps ? Ben dis donc ! Et depuis tout ce temps, tu ne t'es pas lassé ?

-Oh non ! Bien au contraire. Ce qui me plaît le plus, c'est quand je retrouve certains d'entre eux ayant grandis, et accompagnés de leurs propre enfants.

-J'imagine, oui !

Pendant un instant, Emil resta silencieux. Puis, il demanda :

-En fait, Lukas... J'ai vu Mathias, l'autre jour, et il m'a dit que vous vous étiez mis en couple. C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Il était temps !

-T'insinues quoi, là ?

-Ben, avec Tino et Berwald, on se demandait vraiment quand vous alliez enfin passer le cap. Parce que ça fait quand même depuis la période viking que ça dure !

-Non mais dis donc ! Est-ce que je te parles de Li et toi, moi ?!

La figure d'Emil devint soudain assez cramoisie pour faire concurrence à la plus rouge des tomates.

-De... De quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Li !

-Tss... Si tu t'appelais Pinocchio, ton nez toucherait Moscou, tellement le mensonge est énorme.

-Je ne mens pas !

-Dis ça à la couleur de ton visage. Alfred affirmerait que le ciel est rose à pois violets qu'il serait plus crédible que toi en ce moment.

Devant les misérables tentatives d'Emil pour se sortir de cette situation, Lukas ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Emil le regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a envie de vous faire bouffer vos propres tripes. Considérant qu'il s'était assez moqué de son frère, Lukas alla payer l'addition et rentra en Norvège.

 **Voilà, voilà ! L'histoire que raconte Emil est « Pitou, l'enfant-roi », un spectacle de la compagnie des « Trois chardons », une compagnie de spectacles de marionnettes qui fait le tour de toutes les écoles maternelles de France. Elle allait dans la mienne (l'école « Robert Desnos » d'Illzach) chaque année, quand j'y était. À chaque représentation, ils donnent ensuite un livre racontant l'histoire de la pièce. C'est vraiment de jolies histoires. Sinon, pour l'instant « Je raconte ma vie », je ne sais pas si c'est la cas chez vous, mais en ce moment, chez moi, en Alsace, il fait vraiment un froid à décorner un bœuf. Est-ce qu'il y a des Alsaciens qui me lisent ? Si oui, faîtes-moi signe. Sinon, l'autre jour, la prof d'histoire parlait du traité Sino-Russe de 1950 comme d'un mariage. Je me suis mordue les lèvres pendant tout le cours pour ne pas éclater de rire parce que j'avais une image mentale de Yao en robe de mariée.**


End file.
